The Kind Welcome
As Danny waits for it to be safe to come out, the kids meanwhile continued a buzzing for Jake Long's new toy. "And watch this! When you pushed the button on the back, you can use his Keyblade action!" said Jake Long excited as he demonstrates. "Time to come back downstairs everyone! It's time for some games and prizes!" Mrs. Long called from downstairs. "All right," The kids cheered along with Jake Long as they run out the room, closing the door on their way out. When all is quiet and it's safe to come out again, the toys make their way to Jake Long's bed. They are curious as to know what toy their owner just got that have him excited. "Any clue what it is?" asked Maximus puzzled. "I can't see it." said June trying to get a look. "Meega not sure what is up there." said Stitch puzzled. "Senor Danny! Who is up there with you?" asked Eduardo in concern. Then suddenly something came out from under the bed. To their shock and disbelief, it's Danny. What is he doing under there? He is usually on Jake Long's bed. "Danny! Why you under there for?" asked Stitch in shock. He wouldn't be under there unless... Danny chuckles nervously. He doesn't want the toys to know he suspected that he was being misplaced. Instead, as he composes himself, he added, "Oh nothing. Jake is probably excited after eating a lot of cake and ice cream. Besides, I think I know what's going on here. It was simply an accident." "Oh yeah? I think I spotted that accident in your spot right now, Danny." said Maximus with a smirk. He waited all this time for Danny to be knocked off his high horse and spot as Jake Long's favorite toy of all time and now its here. Granted, Maximus wished it was him but at least someone he is starting to like for once beat him to it. Eduardo gasps in horror as he said, "Ay Carumba! Dannny! You have been replaced!" "Ed, please! I said no one is getting replaced and I mean it!" insisted Danny. The toys however looked doubtful. When Jake Long is excited like that, he has a good reason. And from the nervous grin on Danny's face, it's obvious to them that he realized he has been replaced. Danny then continued, "Now then, why not we nice and greet our new 'housemate'. I will be the first to give him a nice big 'Jake's Room' welcome, huh?" Danny then begins to climb up the side of the bed as the toys watched. Danny himself wondered what is this new toy that Jake Long has made a fuss over. Surely, it can't be that good, right? As he reach the edge, he looks up and his eyes at the sight of Jake Long's new toy. This toy is a well-built fifteen-year-old boy, and he had his blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. From the look of his hands, he is holding some sort of key like weapon. The holder of it stood heroically in the bed's center, his back to Danny. Danny looks on and gulps nervously. Somehow, he has a bad feeling about this. Just then, the toy came to life and looks around sternly. It seems like he is wondering where he is. After taking a good look around, he nods and pushes one of his pockets as if activating some sort of device. A beep is heard. "Toon Town? This is Sora, come in Toon Town!" The toy known as Sora waited patiently for a response. When none came, he frowns as he pushes the button again, "Toon Town! This is Sora? Can you hear me?" He then looks concerned. For some reason, this doesn't happen before. He mumbled, "I don't get it. They oughta hear me by now." Sora's eyes then see something that made him gasp in shock. It is the ripped packaging he came in but to him, it looks like a Gummi Ship. "Oh man, no!" yelled Sora in shock as he runs up to the 'Gummi Ship and checks it out. "Darn it! I knew I shoulda bought Donald and Goofy along! They woulda fixed this in no time!" With a groan, he pushed another pocket as if he is turning on a communicator or something. "Well, at least Jiminy's Journal Computer is still here. Ahem. This is Sora. The Gummi Ship I was using has gone off course while I was on my way to Twilight Town. I think I am on some kind of world or something. I musta been sleeping because I woke up a while later." He paused as he jumped up and down on the bed. "Well, the ground seems a bit unstable, probably common in this place. And I am not sure if my appearance can be accepted here. Well, at least I haven't seen any hostile beings yet..." Suddenly Danny appeared from out of nowhere saying, "Hey there!" Sora yells in alarm as he gets into a fighting stance holding his weapon at Danny threatening. Danny blinks his eyes puzzled. He figured he musta startled this newcomer. "Sorry about that. Didn't want to scare ya. My name is Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom and the place you're in is called Jake's room. I'm glad to see you, I think. Of course, there is a mix up. This is where I usually stay, the bed..." "Ah ha! So you're a superhero!" said Sora with a grin as he puts his key weapon away. Danny looks dumbstruck until he realized Sora has seen the initials on the suit that came with him, making him presumed he was a superhero. "Figures. I usually meet someone like you on other worlds. I know this is meddling and all but I am in a bind here. My name is Sora, holder of the Keyblade and the protector of many worlds. My Gummi Ship crash here by accident." As Sora continues looking around on Jake Long's bed, Danny looks more dumbstruck. He figured he should help as he said, "Yes. I agreed. This is an accident. This place here is my spot and..." "I think I should get the engines fixed. Any place where I can find Gummi Blocks? Or at least another Gummi Ship?" Sora asked, interrupting what Danny's saying. "Not sure. Do you preferred double A's or..." Suddenly Danny was interrupted once more as Sora knocks him to the blanket yelling, "Watch it!" On the ground, Sora gets his Keyblade out as he said, "Come out! One false move and you get it!" "Amigo, sir! Don't use that key thingie!" yelled Eduardo. He and the other toys have came up to the bed to see how Danny's doing. Their presence has obviously caught Sora by surprise. "Hey, will you put that thing away?" asked Danny in annoyance. "Why? Friends of yours," Sora asked Danny. "Duh! They are Jake's toys! Of course they are my friends!" Sora pauses a bit, then he calms down as he got up saying, "Well, if the superhero here trusts you, then I should too. You can come out now." The toys came out. They are a bit wow as they looked the newcomer over. Sora came over saying, "Hi, my name is Sora. I come in peace." Eduardo cries happily as he ran over and shakes Sora's hand happily. He said, "Oh, I is so glad you are not a monster!" "Uh, if you mean Heartless or Nobody, then yeah. I'm glad too." said Sora looking puzzled by Eduardo's reaction. This is the first time, to him, that someone reacted that way. Removing his hand, he said, "Thanks for the kind welcome." Category:Fan Fiction